Right In Front of You
by ExplodingSkies
Summary: 50 Drabbles on how much the PJO characters count on one another. Recounting different memories and experiences throughout a life time, which it turns out there can be a whole lot of. T for language and darker themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunlight:** It was one of the first things that came to his mind when he thought of her. Everything sunny reminded him of his favorite California girl.

_With her deep tan and her curly blond hair, she was almost exactly what I thought a stereotypical California girl would look like…_

_Percy Jackson-The Lightning Thief_

The sun shot in through the curtains in bright rays of light, showing no mercy for those late sleepers.

_Annabeth_

Each morning his first and only thought was of her and how she was doing out in the land of movie stars with her dad and step-mom.

_Annabeth_

Those bright rays of sun that boldly peaked their way into his room could only remind him of his courageous, outspoken wisegirl.

_Annabeth_

The sunlight shining into his room reminded him so much of her that it was almost painful to look at. It was almost exactly like her. She would've bounced into his room, the morning person that she was, and opened his curtains yelling at him to wake up. (And when that had failed to work she wouldn't hesitate to throw off his covers and push him out of bed.)

_Annabeth_

She was like the sun in the way that it shined, but taken so much for granted that no one really noticed it (or her). Except for him of course.

_Annabeth_

It seemed to whisper her name longingly to him, or maybe that was just his imagination (or Aphrodite messing with him…)

_Annabeth_

She, like the sun, was so much a part of the reason he was alive. He can't evn count anymore how many times she had saved his ass from Hades.

_Annabeth_

As much as he loathed the sun in the morning, he grew to love the way it shined as the day went on illuminating his shadow on the pavement beneath his feet. Like Annabeth leading him out of harm's way.

_Annabeth_

When the sun hid behind the clouds or disappeared for a random moment he couldn't help but miss the way it warmed his skin or tickled him on the inside.

_Annabeth_

He hated being away from her for long periods of time, maintaining long distance relationships were hard but they managed to make it work. Like the sun managed to warm them every day from outer space.

_Annabeth_

He loved her, no matter how many times she ran past him because she had some genius idea or canceled a date to work on her Olympus sketches. But when she was gone, he missed her warmth. It was a hard kind of warmth to imagine or come up with by one's self.

_Annabeth_

Her sunlight lit a fire inside of him, igniting something great and powerful, something that made him feel godlike. In fact her presence in itself felt more powerful to him than any God's could be. (don't tell Zeus he said that though…)

_Annabeth_

She gave him hope that he could survive in this world, she was his everlasting ray of beautiful sunshine. He would take her until her last ray of golden burnt out, and even then he would still love her. He would be her sun and he would show to her the same golden things that she had shown to him years ago. He loved her to much to think that she would ever run out of sun.

_Annabeth_

As he lay there reflecting on how similar Annabeth and the sun were he realized how much he missed his human ray of sun, and the fact that it had been almost a week since he had last talked to her. He picked up a nearby drachma flipped it into the rainbow that the sun in his room had created.

"Hey Wisegirl…"

_Annabeth_

It was then that he realized she was _so much better _than a ray of sun, because you can't hold hug and love a ray of sun like you could with his

_Annabeth_.

**First chapter (of 50) complete! Hope you enjoyed it, remember to review!**


	2. Rock

**Rock. **Before he disappeared they used to hold hands and skip rocks across the lake together, laughing as the Naiads yelled at them. When he disappeared she realized that he was her rock, keeping her steady and skipping across the lake, without him she was like a little kid throwing a rock for the first time only to watch it plunge straight into the water.

"_What if it lines up like it did in the Trojan war… Athena versus Poseidon?"_

"_I don't know. But I just know that I'll be fighting next you."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because you're my friend, Seaweed Brain. Any more stupid questions?"_

If she stood there long enough she could almost feel his arm around her back, guiding her as she skipped the rock across the water with a simple flick of her wrist. It was their thing to do. They would sit at the foot of THEIR tree as the sun set and skip the flattened stones across the water in sync with one another.

They would laugh each time when they forgot to put the 'skip' in their rock and it would plunge down deep into the water. They laughed sheepishly every time an angry Naiad jumped out of the water, or dived deeper to avoid the skipping stone.

As she sat there under their tree, the cold brisk wind flipping her hair in the way of her eyes, she couldn't think of anything but how much she missed him. The warmth he carried, the words he always had to reassure her. He was the one that kept her from plunging into the deep end numerous times.

He was ALWAYS there for her, no matter the time, place, or day. Hades, even during Sally's wedding when she was running late he went looking for her, just to make sure she was okay.

Without him she would have fallen over from the stress, pressure, and anxiety she was always dealing with. It was a miracle that she was still skipping across the lake of life. It was common knowledge that to keep a rock steadily skipping you needed a strong, steady hand to keep the rock even and going.

And maybe she had never realized it before, but the more she looked at it, she was that stone and Percy was the calm hand keeping her steady as she skipped. And when she stopped skipping across, he dived under deep, jumped in, and brought her back skipping right again.

So she would wait for him, as patiently as possible, she would keep skipping for him, and she, Annabeth Chase, would most certainly _not_ dive under.

Unless, of course, it was to save her Seaweed Brain.


End file.
